The present invention relates generally to vehicle wheel assemblies and in particular to an improved “active aerodynamic” vehicle wheel cover assembly, vehicle wheel assembly including such a vehicle wheel cover assembly and method for producing such a vehicle wheel assembly.
A conventional vehicle wheel assembly may include a base vehicle wheel and a wheel cover secured thereto by conventional methods. The vehicle wheel typically has window provided in outer surface thereof for cooling purposes and the wheel cover has “decorative” windows, which are aligned with the windows in the vehicle wheel, for styling or aesthetic purposes. As a vehicle travels with such a vehicle wheel assembly, the windows at certain higher speeds may result in drag or wind resistance which may result in reducing the fuel economy of the vehicle. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle wheel assembly which reduces such drag or wind resistance at certain higher speeds but still enables the wheel cover to provide the desired styling features.